


Control

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bondage, Fingering, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Praise Kink, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Haxus only gave up control to one person above all others





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo everyone, here’s some more fics from my account on tumblr sinfultrails, I hope you all enjoy this one ^^
> 
> A late birthday present for my friend myobsessionsandloves
> 
> If you have questions about the ABO stuff I post, or what not, IM me on tumblr.

“How is that?”

  
“Mmmmm…”

  
There’s a quiet chuckle from before him as he felt a strong hand slowly caress up his thigh.

  
Bound, gagged and blindfolded, the first lieutenant moaned quietly as he’s picked up slowly and placed down on the bed on his back spreading his knees as his ankles were tied together by strong rope. It held him in place, the knots intricately tied in sweet lovely patterns over his scarred lean body.

  
“Such a pretty sight you make, Haxus…..”

  
Haxus mewled around the ball gag, ears lowering as his cheeks darken. His pretty slit between his thighs was already dripping wet on to the bed, legs trembling in anticipation.

  
A finger lightly rubs up and down along the folds “Such a gorgeous slit…”

  
Haxus arched his hips up mewling as he felt one of his fingers circling over his clit below his small phallus. His slit clenched needily at the open air as pleasant wet heat spreads up his body from the rubbing and tugging of that tiny bud.  
He raised his hips up.

  
“Stars….you know I love it when you do that….” Sendak’s voice purred out, circling over the opening teasing and taking in the sight of the sweet trembling form arching to get more, “You make the prettiest pleasured noises you know that? My sweet lieutenant…..”

  
Each compliment towards him, made his cheeks darken before he gives a muffled gasp as finger slips inside him. It circled around against his clenching walls making him squirm, and arch as more of his fluids start to drip out around Sendak’s talented fingers—

  
He bucked when a tongue licks and flicks over his clit again, his toes curling “Mmmm…! Mmmmmm!!”

  
That talented mouth closes over the bud and he hears him slurping softly as he starts to suckle on it. He started squirming and gasping, his pleas muffled as he feels a second finger slide in.

  
“Mmmmmmmmmmm….! Plmmm! Pleammm!”

Sendak smirked, his one eye looking up at his mate, delighting in the way his cheeks were flushed and a little drinks of drool escaped around the gag. He slipped his fingers deeper, slowly looking for that sweet spot as he lightky grips the clut between teeth and lightly twists it purring….

  
Haxus arched hard gasping as his body spasms a moment. His slit clenched down around those fingers, as fluids stained Sendak’s chin. Haxus panted and shivered as he slumped back a bit…

  
He grunted as he’s suddenly turned on to his front feeling soothing rubs up and down his spine. He shuddered as his hips are pulled back, feeling the nails of his mate and master’s fingers digging slightly into his hip.

  
He gasped and groaned when he felt Sendak’s cove pressing lightly against his slit, whimpering softly as his hand slides up from his hip to around his waist. He feels him pressing up against his back.

  
“Do you want to continue?” He hissed softly into Haxus’ ear.

  
Haxus panted a moment, before he nodded softly.

  
He cried out around the gag, when Sendak thrust into him hard. At first he gave a few testing thrusts, making sure he was able to take it—much to Haxus’ impatience—before he started to increase his face.

  
Haxus gave out a gargling noise as his mate moved into him. He gasped and panted raising his hips up to take in more as his body treambles needily, “Mmm…oohmmmm…!” He shivered and shook blushing hard.

  
“Stars…I cant get enough of how you look right now you know that?” The commander purred smirking “My pretty Lieutenant, my beautiful pliant mate…do you know how much I adore you in this state?”

Haxus’ eyes rolled back slightly at the sweet words, blushing hard as he spoke “How I love the way you spread your legs, showing me your pretty wet slit already and aroused? You’re just so lovely when you give up control…just one of the ways I love you….”

  
He gasps and shakes mewling as he felt the heat spreading through him, shivers running through his spine as he hangs on to every word in a pleasure shot haze.

  
He can already feel himself about to cum again, his body beginning to tense up….!

  
A muffled scream escaped him as he felt his mate bite down into his neck over the old faded mating mark he’d given him long ago. He slumps forwards his hips held up as he pants after his second orgasm…

  
And then whines when he doesn’t feel Sendak’s knot inside him before he’s turned over and his legs pushed back over his shoulders.

  
“Oh don’t worry darling…” Sendak purred as Haxus shivered beneath him.

  
“I’m not done with you yet..”


End file.
